All Alone
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: On Valentine’s Day Yami and Yugi gave each other their hearts. Till later that day Yami was erased from the world. Now one year later Yugi sits all alone on a Valentine’s Day.


**All Alone**

By: Ria

It wasn't a fancy way to express his love to his aibou and the other way around but it was sincere. It was Valentine's Day and it was a silent night that two lovers confessed their love for each other. Under a blooming sakura tree sat two tri-colored hair boys sat on a blanket staring into each other's eyes. Atemu is the elder of the two; 20, tri-colored hair that spiked up into a star figure. His hair was jet black with a crimson outline and golden lightning streaks through his hair while the blond bangs framed his lightly tanned face and piercing crimson eyes. Yugi was light colored and amethyst eyes shown brightly. Yugi had jet black hair with a violet outline and blond bangs that framed his delicate and innocent face.

They have loved each other for a long time but until now they kept it hidden from each other. They adored and cuddled each other till the sun had set. When Atemu stood up he reached his hand down to pull Yugi up with him. Yugi shook his head, "Can't we stay a little longer?" Atemu replied sighing, "No, it's getting late and cold. I don't want you to get sick." Yugi took his time standing up…if he would've only been a little quicker and just left it may have never happened. Or maybe if Atemu said they could stay out a little longer would it have been prevented? Sadly, the answer is probably no. Atemu and Yugi began their walk home hand-in-hand. Both boys round a corner and they only had about 3mins before they were home.

There were many alleys and they were all dark and eerie. That's when a man covered in black, with a black ski mask, jumped out of one of the alleys not too far from the Kame Game Shop where Yugi lived with his Grandfather. Atemu had just bought a small house 2 years earlier and planned for Yugi to move into it tomorrow. The man shouted softly, "Give me all the valuables on you!" Atemu shook his head and stepped in front of Yugi, "You have no right! Go away before I kick your ass back in that alley." The man chuckled deeply, "I think you will change your mind, kid." The man pulled out a small hand held gun and pointed it straight at Atemu. Atemu glared at the man with hatred for ruining this special night, "I'm not afraid of you and your little gun. Now step aside." Yugi tugged at Atemu's sleeve, "Atemu just give him what he wants." Atemu turned back to say he would hand everything over but it was too late. The man pulled the trigger and the bullet landed right in Atemu's chest cavity. Atemu fell backwards into Yugi and they fell to the ground. That's when the voice of an old man, Yugi's Grandfather, could be heard, "What's going on?" The man turned and looked down at a now sobbing Yugi, "I'll be back to kill you kid. I promise." With that the man left.

**One Year Later**

It had been exactly one year since Atemu had died in that terrible attempted mugging. Yugi sat on a park bench by the tree that him and Atemu sat at and proposed their love to each other last Valentine's Day. First year anniversary of deaths are hard to deal with but for Yugi…it was unbearable. He wanted to die and see Atemu again…but he knew he couldn't do it. The sun started to go down so Yugi decided to get home as fast as he could. Finally after running almost the whole way home to his Grandpa Yugi slowed to a decent pace. A rock tumbled out of a darkened alley. Yugi picked the rock up and tossed it back into the alley. That's when a chill ran down his spine. A man had linked an arm around him so he was bound together by the arm. Yugi's eyes then went wide when the touch of a metal gun was laid into his neck. The man's voice was hoarse, "I told you I would kill you." Those were the last words Yugi heard…or so he thought. There was no pain just a blinding light that came to him in his dark abyss of death. Atemu's spirit form kneeled down beside him. The spirit Atemu caressed Yugi's cheek while speaking softly, "It's okay aibou we can be together now…for eternity." Atemu picked Yugi up and carried him to their new haven to be together for the rest of time.

**The End**


End file.
